


Vampire Lover

by little_demon



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vampire Love, Vampire Sex, post tale of the body thief, they are both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_demon/pseuds/little_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David had deiced to stay in Rio DE Janeiro a few months longer to explore the jungle, while Lestat and Louis return to their newly renovate house in  New Orleans. After returning from a feed Louis begins to think of this feeling for Lestat, Lestat hears Louis thoughts and confronts him about them. will this end in love or heartbreak,  you will just have to read to find out.</p>
<p>this is based after tale of the body thief but it can be read from just about any point after Interview with a vampire, so as long as you have read the first book or watched the movie you should have no problem understanding the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Lover

**Author's Note:**

> this is based after tale of the body thief but it can be read from just about any point after Interview with a vampire, so as long as you have read the first book or watched the movie you should have no problem understanding the story

Lestat and I just returned to our apartment after going to a club to get an easy meal of drunk girl who couldn't tell you up from down. After we got home Lestat went to take a shower not that he need it, but he say that he likes the feeling of the water on his skin but I think he just like wasting water just like everything else. I sighed and went to my room pulling off my leather jacket and kicking off the combat boots, that Lestat picked out for me saying even If I was just going out to feed I should still look the part, laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I could hear the hiss of the shower on the other side on the house. I laid there thinking of Lestat and how I want him in a way I shouldn’t.  I have been thinking this way for many years every time I saw him or even just heard his voice It reminder just how much I wanted him. I heard a chuckle from the other side of my room look up to see Lestat leaning against the door jam only clade In a part of silk pajamas pant hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"I love the way you think" Lestat said in his prince brat voice of his.

I sighed siting up with my arms behind me "you know I hate when you read my thoughts".

I started to panic at the thought that he just heard what I was thinking about him. If he did I would never be able to show my face to him again; the very thought of never being able to see him made my chest hurt.

Lestat smirked at me then moved with the speed on vampire can use and in the blink of the eye his face was an Inch away from mine. I could feel his breath fanning over my face. The next thing I know I felt warm lips on mine. My eyes went wide with shock at the fact that Lestat was kissing me. I relaxed in to kiss trying to saver every second of It, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Lestat pulled is away from me but only so his lips where still brushing mine. "Why did you do that" I asked I had to know.

 “I wanted to make you mine from the first time I was you In the tavern so long ago but I know you would never want me the same way so I gave you the dark gift to keep you close to me and I was always happy having you with me, but just now when I hear your thought I was over joyed at the fact that you wanted me the same way" Lestat said with a small but caring smile.

I felt my heart swelled at what Lestat had said I throw my arms around him “Lestat I've always wanted you this way to have you as mine alone ever since you made me. It just took my some time to figure it out." I tighten my hold on him holding him closer as If he would just vanish and I would wake up to find out It was just a dream.

                Lestat smirked "no my beautiful dark prince this is not a dream everything I told you was real." I kissed him over joyed to finally have him Lestat kissed me back Lestat kissed down my neck.

 

Change pod to 3rd person – yaoi scene begins

Louis’s groaned as Lestat pressed a light kiss to his neck, Lestat's fingers already making quick work of removing Louis’s pants. He arched Into Lestat's touch, his cock already half hard in his jeans as Lestat ran  his palm across his crotch.

 "Lestat" Louis’s moaned as his pants were pulled down his muscled legs, his briefs soon followed the same path his pants did.

 All thoughts left his head as he felt a smooth soft hand wrap around his cock and begin pumping him. HIs hips bucked against Lestat's constant strokes. HIs breath hitched as Lestat slid down his body. A high keen escaped his lips when Lestat took all of him into his mouth without warning. Lestat's cheeks hollowed as he sucked on Louis’s like a lollipop, tongue swirling around the head of Louis’s cock, Louis’s hips snapped up at the feeling of Lestat's hot mouth surrounding him. Lestat pulled back "you taste so good my Louie."

Louis’s opened his mouth to talk but a moan escaping his lips In place of words, it was really hard to concentrate with Lestat's tongue on his cock. "Y-yes... oh God" HIs voice was barely a whisper as he spoke.

HIs chest heaved with each breath as Lestat continued to lick his shaft lapping up the drops of pre-cum rolling off the head. Lestat placed a kiss to Louis’s weeping cock before moving back up his body and placing a deep kiss to his lips. Lestat licked at the Louis’s lips asking for enter. Louis’s parted his lips and Lestat dove right in trying to taste all of Louis. A light whimpering wine escaped Louis’s lips as Lestat pulled away.

Lestat chuckled lightly as he brushed a piece of hair away from Louis’s face. Louis’s placed a light kiss to the palm of Lestat's hand before propping himself up to give Lestat a proper kiss. Lestat pulled of the last of their clothes before pushing Louis’s back on to the bed. He kiss down Louis’s pale neck to his chest stopping to take one of the hard pink buds In his mouth he started sucking on It and grazing his fang across It. he did the same to the other bud before reaching under Louis’s pillow pulling out a tube of lube Louis’s face became an even darker shade of red at the thought that Lestat know when he kept it.

 Lestat smeared some of the lube over his fingers and placed them at Louis’s entice. "You ready, Louis?" he asked at a gentile whisper.

When he saw the younger vampire nod, he pushed the first finger in as slowly and gently as he possibly could not wanting to hurt the other.

He felt Louis’s tense, he leaned down and whispered " you need to relax or It going to hurt more". It wasn't really painful for Louis’s just uncomfortable but he did as Lestat told him and relaxed the best he could.

When Lestat felt Louis’s relax probed in a little further, making circular motions, trying to stretch the tight velvety walls. After a short period of time, he Inserted a second finger, causing Louis’s to arch his back and holding back to scream from pleasure. It wasn't long before the third finger could fit In with no effort. the younger vampire had already pulled the sheets, grabbing them like his life depended on It. Seeing the man he loved like this made Lestat even more aroused than he would ever Imagined he would be.

Slowly sliding his fingers out of Louis’s causing him to whimper at the sudden empty feeling. Louis’s eyes were now hooded and glazed over with lust, he was breathing in pants and a thin sheet of sweat covered his body. Lestat pulled Louis’s legs over his shoulders and placed himself at Louis’s entrances. Looking Louis’s in the eye he slowly began to push in, Inch by Inch.

Louis’s gasped for air, his eyes watering at the slight feeling of pain. "Shhh… it’s okay, Louis," Lestat whispered lightly, gently caressing the other's skin. "I am... fine, Lestat. Please, move," the dark haired man pleaded with an almost desperate voice.

Seeing Louis’s erection already dripping with precum, Lestat obeyed and slide the rest of the way In. Lestat stopped when he way all the way in waiting for Louis’s to adjust to the Intruder. Louis’s closed his eyes and slowly nodded. Lestat could hardly wait any longer the tight angel walls were clasping Lestat's member where slowly driving him crazy with need and lust, he slowly began to move, going deeper with every thrust. Louis’s body seemed to be completely out of control; his whole body was trembling with pleasurable sensation, his head was quickly turning from one side to another, and his legs would probably already gave out on him hadn't they weren’t on the older vampire’s shoulders. Deep Inside the tight heat that was Louis, Lestat was losing his mind, thrusting in harder and faster with ever thrust. HIs lost the ability to think about anything other than Louis’s and the pleasure he was feeling.

Louis’s legs slipped from Lestat’s shoulder travel to the lower part of Lestat's back wrapping them around his waist, trying to pull Lestat as deep as possible and causing Lestat to hit his prostate. Louis’s was now unable to hold back, he screamed out In pleasure, digging his fingers Into Lestat's back leaving red marks trailing down Lestat back. Louis’s clamped even harder on Lestat causing him shudder and throw his head back. He knew he wasn't far away from his coming and never was Louis. He reached down between them and took Louis’s manhood stroking in time with his thrust. Louis arched off the bed even more throwing his head back, he felt his muscles tensing his eyes shot opened screaming as he came.

"Oh God…Lestat!" Louis’s voice echoed all over the room.

Lestat felt Louis’s walls tighten around his shaft, it was almost too much for him a few thrust later he came deep in his lovers body. He collapsed to the right of Louis’s to not the crush the other man sliding out with a wet pop.

He pulled Louis’s to his chest kissing his forehead "I love u my dark prince" Louis’s smiled "I love you too Lestat.

 Lestat placed another kiss on Louis’s head again Lestat breathed in a sent that can only be descried as Louis. Louis’s wrapped his arms around Lestat and closed his eyes. Lestat smiled at the fact that such a beautiful and perfect creature wanted him and only him. He watched Louis’s sleep a little longer before following him into peaceful sleep

                                          The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempted at writing yaoi/guyXguy fanfic so please be nice. i do appreciate comments and constructive criticism. If you find any mistake please let me know so i can fix them.   
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
